ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Manny Rivera (El Tigre)
Manny Rivera is a fictional character and star of the Nickelodeon animated television series El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. In the series, El Tigre must decide between using his powers for good as did his heroic father Rodolfo, who is also the brave superhero White Pantera, or for evil and selfish reasons as did his grandfather Granpapi, the evil Supervillain Puma Loco. Manny is voiced by Alanna Ubach. Personality Most of the time, Manny is a good person with the energy and spirit of a hero. Many episodes show that Manny has a strong sense of justice and a desire to do the right thing. However, Manny also has serious potential as a Supervillain. He likes to cause trouble and get into trouble. Manny uses his powers for good more often than not, either saving innocent people in danger or defeating a villain. But sometimes Manny uses his powers for evil. Despite this, Manny does not use his powers for reasons truly evil, just for playing pranks and mischief-making. In addition, whenever Manny does something wrong, he always compensates with an act of kindness to correct what he did. Appearance Manny's basic appearance is black chocolate curly hair, eyebrows, and eyes. He has a noticeable scar on his left eye that originated from the first time he got his belt. He wears a orange and yellow striped shirt with a black jacket that has a yellow line go down the arm parts and a small red star on the left part of the jacket. In between that and his blue jeans, is where his El Tigre belt stays. And he has brown shoes. Pre-Series Manny before the series was revealed only by the creator himself and only slightly in the series. He was once taken care of by both Maria and Rodolfo until Maria left due to the overwhelming stress of Rodolfo's crime fighting career. After that, he was taken care of only by his father and maybe Grandpapi. In preschool, he was once friends with Zoe Aves (Black Cuervo). That friendship continued until he met Frida in detention in Kindergarten, who became his best friend. The scar on his left eye is from the first time he used his belt and El Tigre powers. Powers and Abilities Manny's magical belt buckle possesses the powers of the Ancient Tiger Spirit, a magical belt that gives Manny incredible superhuman powers and endows him with the spirit of the tiger. To transform himself into El Tigre, Manny touches his belt buckle and spins it. The belt gives Manny the following skills: *'Claws': The gloves of Manny's costume possess retractable claws that can slice through nearly anything, including substances as durable as most metals, wood, and some varieties of stone. *'The Amazing Chain Claw': El Tigre extends his claws and launches his hand on a chain coming out of his wrist and uses it as grappling hook. El Tigre usually uses his hooks as a method of transport. *'Superhuman strength': El Tigre has Superhuman levels of strength that lets him lift things that several times his own weight. *'Super jump': El Tigre has the ability to jump over incredibly long distances. El Tigre also uses his ability to super jump as a method of transport. * Power of the Ancient Tiger Spirit: El Tigre has the power to convene the Ancient Tiger Spirit, creating a field of green tiger-shaped energy about himself that mimics his movements. This ability is seen in the episode The Grave Escape. Interactions With Other Characters Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera Manny greatly admires his father Rodolfo and aspires to someday be a great superhero like him. Rodolfo wants Manny to be a hero like him and use his powers for good. Every time Manny does something bad, Rodolfo tends to shout his full name and punish him to teach him a lesson. Several times, El Tigre and White Pantera have come together to fight a villain. Little Mule and Señor Chapi The pets of the Riveras and also best friends. Chapi almost hates Manny for throwing his girlfriend (a green feather duster) out the window. In the episode Animales, in the building in front of them, a goat and a rooster have their favorite toy and they have to retrieve it. They used a robot destroyer of Puma Loco to recover their toy with a picture of them and the Riveras. Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco Manny is very close to his grandfather. Granpapi wants Manny is a villain like him and use his powers for evil. Granpapi encourages Manny to do bad things like stealing. However, on occasion, Puma Loco has joined El Tigre to defeat a villain because he cares about his family (or the villain is stealing something he was going to steal). Frida Suárez Frida Suarez is best friend of Manny. Frida and Manny always put themselves in trouble. She even supports when Manny is doing something bad (like when Manny wanted a laser manufacturer of tattoos and stole the money from his father, who was for the purchase of guacamole for sale and Frida always supported it). This turns out to be another problem for her father, Police Chief Emiliano Suárez, who despises Manny because he always puts Frida in danger. She is English-American. For a short time, Frida became the fake superhero, La Tigresa, when she stole Manny's El Tigre belt. There are certain cases where Frida has been kidnapped by a villain and El Tigre has to rescue her. It has been known that Frida always has feelings for Manny and that he feels the same way, but they never really admit them, until the the end of the 2nd season where Frida kisses him. Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa Manny "adores" his mother Maria and is just "happy" to be with her when they're together. Manny is extremely protective when danger calls around his mother and will defend in a moments notice. Maria fears whenever Manny is fighting and has a panic attack with hyperventilation (or overbreathing) because she can't stand to see the danger, but she accepts Manny's duty to protect the town. However, Manny discovered that Maria was a supervillain too, named Plata Peligrosa but she renounced the metal glove that endowed her with her powers 'cause she couldn't handle the power and had the tendency to be more destructive than heroic and attacking everyone she saw, even herself. In the chapter titled The Return of Plata Peligrosa, Maria has learned to control her powers. However, if she wears her glove for longer than one hour she becomes crazy and destructive again. Relatives Manny's ancestors (heroes and villains alike) are revealed in the episode The Grave Escape: * Dark Leopard: The first Rivera supervillain who seemed to have been around during the Mesoamerican times. * Golden Leon: The first Rivera superhero dressed as a conquistador. He is the son of Dark Leopard, father of the Mighty Cheetar, grandfather of Justice Jaguar, great-grandfather of Puma Loco, great-great grandfather of White Panthera, and Manny's great-great-great grandfather. * The Mighty Cheetar:Grandpapi's grandfather, The Justice Jaguar's father, Rodolfo's great-grandfather, and Manny's great-great grandfather who was also the Scourge of the Seven Seas and talks like a pirate. * Justice Jaguar:Manny's great-grandfather, Rodolfo's grandfather, Puma Loco's father who seemed to have been around during the Wild West times. * El Tigre I: Like Manny, he couldn't decide if he should be a hero or a villain which resulted in a split personality. Enemies Sartana of the Dead Sartana of the Dead was the greatest enemy of El Tigre. Sartana has tried to conquer City Miracle several times but El Tigre has always defeated her. El Tigre has faced Sartana more times than any other villain. Every time he face her, El Tigre must overcome Sartana by destroying her mystic guitar, the source of her power. On one occasion, Sartana wanted to marry Granpapi, but El Tigre tried to sabotage the wedding. She was finally destroyed in the Good, the Bad, and the Tigre Sergio/Señor Siniestro One of the greatest enemies of El Tigre is Sergio/Señor Siniestro.Manny involuntarily Sergio humbled in his first day at the Leon School, and since that day, Sergio swore revenge on Manny and the entire City Miracle. As Señor Siniestro, Sergio uses a robotic suit, 10 feet tall and speaks with an Texans accent. Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo One notable enemy of El Tigre is Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo. In her first appearance, El Tigre fell in love with her, but Cuervo La Negra was using it only to reap her revenge on Frida, her archenemy. After discovering her true intentions, El Tigre lost interest in her, but then she fell in love with him at the end of the episode before she's hit by El Tigre's special move "The Spinning Armadillo," a special motion that took him years to dominate. Cuervo swore revenge on El Tigre, as much as Voltura (her mother) and (her grandmother) Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler vowed revenge on White Pantera and Puma Loco, respectively. Diego / Dr. Chipotle Jr. Diego / Dr. Chipotle Jr. is one of the enemies of El Tigre. Chipotle hates El Tigre because when he was 7 years old, El Tigre and White Panthera jailed his father, Dr. Chipotle, and he vowed he would exact his revenge one day. He uses monsters made of guacamole as his primary weapon. He gets angry when Frida and Manny pronounce his name wrong or totally wrong , such as "Dr. Habanera", "Dr. Paprika", Dr. Chimpanzee, "Dr. Jalapeno''. He yells, "DR. CHIPOTLE!". El Oso El Tigre also has faced El Oso several times. El Oso tends to cause problems in Miracle City and El Tigre always stops and goes to jail. Trivia *Manny's favourite food is, food *Manny's favorite music is, country *Manny loves to play a guitar *Manny's based on creator Jorge R. Gutierrez Category:El Tigre characters Category:Child superheroes Category:Fictional characters based on real people Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Mexican-Americans Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:2007 introductions